Network interface units are telecommunication transmission equipment that a network service provider, such as a telephone operating company or long distance carrier, places between their lines and the customer's lines. The network interface units provide a demarcation point for legal tariff issues.
Network interface units can be provisioned, i.e., specifically set (enabled and disabled) to perform one or more desired options such as the following functions:
(1) Line Buildout Pads PA1 (2) Regenerator Towards Customer PA1 (3) All One's Signal (AIS) Upon Customer Loss of Signal PA1 (4) Loopback (LPBK) Upon Customer Loss of Signal PA1 (5) Customer Disconnect Indicator (CDI) Upon Customer Loss of Signal Loopback PA1 (6) NIU/Extension Repealer PA1 (7) Others
Traditional provisioning of these above options involves physically enabling and disabling various switches (slide, rotary, pushbutton, etc.) or entering commands using a computer through a RS-232 front panel connector provided on an NIU.
However, these known methods of provisioning a NIU have various disadvantages. The manual switches are typically located on the network interface units printed circuit board. As such, the NIU must be removed from its housing to determine how the NIU is provisioned and to access the switches. Further, the manual switches allow for an increased chance of being set wrong due to human error. Computerized provisioning has the disadvantage in that it can be time consuming, cost prohibitive, and further cannot be performed manually, i.e., without the proper computer, cables, etc.
Some prior art NIUs include, in addition to a number of switches, front panel pushbuttons to achieve for example, the function of manual loopback. When the button is pushed, an LED lights to signal that the loopback function is enabled. When the button is pushed again, the loopback function is disabled and the LED is turned off. However, while the manual loopback function can be enabled and disabled via the button, provisioning of the NIU for the other various functions must be achieved by the use of the above-identified provisioning methods.
The present invention, however, solves the problems and disadvantages of the prior art network interface units and provisioning methods. The present invention provides for a cost-effecetive, time saving, user friendly method and device to locally provision and determine the provisions of a network interface unit without removing the unit from its mounting or using a computer or requiring additional pushbutton switches.